


Slow Down (Somehow)

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, The girls are too cute, its all adorable, kara agreed but helps her wife, lena just wants her babies to stay babies, lots of fluff though, tiny pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: It feels like the girls are growing up faster than Lena can blink, she just wants things to slow down before she has to let her babies go.





	Slow Down (Somehow)

It was late when Lena stepped into the apartment, well past midnight thanks to a video conference with a business group in China interested in L-Corp’s newest air purification project. Quietly she shut the door, placed her keys in the bowl on the table, kicked off her shoes, and hung up her coat. As she was hanging her coat her hand brushed the strap of Ella’s brand new Wonder Woman backpack making her stomach twist and her chest tighten as she ran her hand over the bag. Tomorrow, or later depending on how you looked at it, was Ella’s real first day of school, not the preschool/daycare she had been attending but real kindergarten school. Taking a shaking breath Lena moved away from the bag and walked into the kitchen barely muffling a hiss of pain as her bare foot came down on the sharp edge of a block.

Bending down she picked it up and looked it over for damage. There were normal signs of wear from being played with by two tiny half kryptonians as well as a few bite marks from Amaris’ teething stage. Her chest squeezed again at the thought. Amaris was now two, nearly three, and well past chewing on anything that would fit in her little mouth. Standing back up Lena set the block on the counter and decided to just head to bed rather than search for leftovers from the dinner she’d missed. On her way to her and Kara’s master bedroom Lena passed Ella’s room first and paused seeing the five year old had kicked her blanket off and was sprawled out across her bed.

Walking silently Lena entered the room, dodging toys and drawing supplies, and gently tucked the blanket back around her oldest smiling fondly as the girl stirred enough to curl up under it. Reaching down she gently tucked a strand of dark raven hair behind the girl’s ear just taking her in. Eleanor was every bit Lena appearance wise, from her fair skin to her dark hair, but under those long eyelashes and delicate eyelids were a pair of blue eyes that matched Kara’s own eyes. Lena felt her heart sink as she looked around the room and seen her daughter had laid out the clothes she’d wanted to wear to school and the book mark in the book they’d been reading was moved meaning Kara had read to her.

Looking back at her oldest Lena leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to her head.

“I love you little star.”

Ella gave a faint smile in her sleep as Lena headed back out of the room pulling the door shut softly behind her. After taking a breath to stamp down the tears gathering in her eyes the ravenette continued down the hall before stopping in the doorway of Amaris’s room peeking in at the toddler who was out like a light on the toddler bed with one little hand draped over the side barely brushing through the fluffy white fur of the family dog Krypto who only spared Lena a glance before going back to sleep. Lena remembered the day Kara had come home covered from head to toe in soot and ash with a whining bundle in her cape. From the first second Lena laid eyes on the little ball of soot covered white fluff with big brown eyes she knew she was doomed, it didn’t help that when Ella saw the pup she was all but begging to keep him. When Kara brought it up Lena found herself unable to say no especially when the pup was curled up in her lap. Even now Lena was a sucker for the dogs big brown eyes despite him being a giant ball of fluff, though Lena doubted anyone stupid enough to break into the apartment especially if Kara wasn’t around would make it out with clean underpants upon seeing the big softy.

Looking back at Amaris Lena couldn’t help her smile. Krypto had been attached to her from the time she was born, he was her bear and protector, and once the girl turned two Lena was thankful because like Kara the girl had a huge curiosity for things that weren’t always safe. It wasn’t uncommon for Krypto to grab Amaris by her shirt and drag her away from things seemed dangerous by the pooch. Lena moves into the room patting the old dog on the head looking at her daughter. Amaris was Kara’s little carbon copy from her tanned skin and golden curls, not to mention the pouty pink lips that melted her heart when made into the famous ‘Danvers pout’, but her eyes were a wondrous mixture of Kara’s sky blue orbs and Lena’s own emerald green eyes.

Amaris stirred in her sleep her eyes fluttering open to look at Lena before she smiled sleepily reaching up with one hand.

“Mommy.”

Lena smiled kneeling down hand taking her daughter’s hand kissin it softly.

“Hi my little darling. Did mommy wake you?”

Amaris shook her head giving a small yawn before pushing herself up and reaching for Lena with a tired little pout. Lena couldn’t refuse, she pulled the girl into her arms and held her close dropping kisses into her hair as the girl nuzzled into her neck letting out a tiny sleepy but happy sigh that was so Kara it was painful. Lena didn’t say anything as she held her youngest rubbing her back in little circles even as she felt the little blonde fall back asleep against her. Her mind wandered as she held her baby, wandered ahead a few years when Amaris would be older and going off to school for the first time, to when she’d bring home friends for sleepovers and birthday parties, to when she’d bring a boy, or girl, home for the first time and Kara would no doubt give the poor kid a shovel talk to end them all and embarrass the poor girl. Tears pricked Lena’s eyes again as she imagined fights they’d get into, “I hate you!” screamed unmeaningly as a door slammed shut and apologise made later after hours of crying.

Pressing her lips to Amaris’s head Lena closed her eyes to try and stop her tears but it helped very little as she imagined first Ella walking across a stage to get her high school diploma then Amaris Doug the same. A small sniffle escaped her as she imagined both girls getting married, the inevitable moment Ella took over protecting National City for Kara, and many other moments. Taking a shaky breath Lena kissed Amaris’s head again.

“Slow down my little girls, please somehow slow down. You’re moving too fast mommy can’t keep up.”

Giving the little body tucked against hers a final squeeze Lena carefully laid the toddler back in her bed before she left the room for the master bedroom. She barely made it to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door before she broke down crying onto her hands. After a moment or two a soft knock sounded on the door making Lena hurriedly wipe her eyes and open the door coming face to face with her sleep rumpled but worried looking wife.

“Lee? Are you okay?”

Lena started to nod but halfway through it turned into a head shake as tears came to her eyes again making Kara quickly pull her into her arms. The blonde said nothing as Lena cried into her shoulder but once the sobs dwindled into sniffles she kissed her head fingers softly playing with her hair.

“What happened? It’s not like you to start crying like that.”

Lena took a moment to find her voice and when she spoke it was soft and small.

“They are growing up too fast.”

Kara took in the words before pulling away enough to meet Lena’s eyes with a sad smile.

“I know it, trust me Lee I feel that way too.” 

Lena sniffled again making Kara smile sadly and brush her thumbs over her wife’s cheeks.

“But you know what? It’s okay because no matter what they are going to be our babies. And as they grow up we are still seeing so many firsts from them, and there will be so many more to come. We can’t keep them little forever but we can enjoy it while they are.”

Lena gave a watery smile and nodded moving herself closer to hide her face in Kara’s neck.

“Can’t I try to keep them little just a bit longer? I’m not ready for Ella to start school.”

Kara chuckled lifting her wife into her arms and carrying to over to the bed settling them both in holding Lena close.

“You can try love but I don’t think it’s going to work. As for Ella going to school we will get through it together when we drop her off, you’ll see you will be so proud to see her go off that you’ll forget to be sad.”

Lena smiled thankfully stealing a kiss from her wife before trying to wiggle away making Kara whine and hold her secure earning a chuckle.

“Come on love let me get changed. This outfit isn’t comfortable enough to wear all day much less to sleep in.”

Kara pouted but let her go earning another laugh and kiss before the ravenette disappeared into the closet for a long moment and emerged a few moments later wearing a little dark red nightie making Kara’s cheeks flush and her throat dry. Lena smirked climbing into the bed and laid with her back flush to Kara’s front letting out a content sigh when Kara finally unfroze enough to wrap her arms around her waist.

“Good night Kara.”

The blonde placed a series of light kisses to her wife’s neck before settling in holding her close.

“Night Lee. I love you.”

Lena hummed already nearly asleep earning a chuckle from Kara before she let sleep claim her once more.


End file.
